Cala a Boca e Me Escuta!
by Graziela Leon
Summary: Ele se apaixonou pela filha da sua madrasta... E o pior é que ela parece odiá-lo. Sesshoumaru - finalmente! - correndo atrás de Rin em uma fic... Comédia Romântica, long fic, livre.
1. Apresentação

**Essa aqui é uma tabelinha básica com informações sobre essa fic:**

A fic é de minha autoria, e não tem beta reader: eu crio, eu escrevo, eu reviso, eu posto...

Então é a mim que devem xingar rsrsrsrs...

Palavras com ênfase estarão em _itálico, _assim como os flash backs, gritos em **negrito**.

Qualquer informação adicional estará no pé da página.

**Kisus, obrigada por lerem!**


	2. Prólogo

**Yooo, Minna-san... Essa é a primeira long que eu publico aqui! Sobre meu casal favorito, Sesshy e Rin, e as idas e vindas deles em assumir seus sentimentos... Espero realmente que alguém leia.**

**Grande beijo a todas as raparigas portuguesas, chicas bolivianas e peruanas, e Minnas brasileiras que têm lido as minhas ones... espero que leiam essa long aqui também!**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Era numa dessas tardes outonais, onde o céu cinzento começa a ganhar as primeiras cores do crepúsculo, indo do laranja ao púrpura, e uma sutil luz amarelada dá a esperança de que o dia seguinte será muito melhor.

Era essa esperança que ela buscava, caminhando sem rumo pelas ruas de Nagoya. O ventre protuberante já denunciava a gravidez de cinco meses, e seu desespero crescia junto com o pequeno ser em seu útero.

Não, a questão financeira não a preocupava. Estava em pânico por dois simples motivos: primeiro, tinha apenas 21 anos e, segundo, fora abandonada pelo namorado dois meses antes. Claro que a presença de Takemaru não mudaria o fato de que ela era jovem demais pra ser mãe, que não tinha a mínima idéia de como poderia criar uma criança, se ela ainda se comportava como uma. Mas ele era o pai daquele bebê, afinal, e ela estava tão assustada por ter de encarar tudo sozinha.

E agora, mais sozinha do que nunca...

_Flashback:_

_- Aborte, menina! Nunca vai poder criar essa coisa que está aí dentro!  
_

_- Pai, eu não vou abortar! Se o Takemaru não foi homem o suficiente pra assumir a situação, alguém tem que agir como um adulto.  
_

_- Então se considere sozinha! Esqueça que um dia teve um pai. Você tem o que sua mãe te deixou, não é? Então se vire... E não me procure!_

_fim do flashback_

"Desgraçado! Quem ele pensa que é pra me dizer o que fazer com a minha vida? Nunca precisei de um pai pra nada... E o meu filho também não vai precisar..."

Permaneceu andando até o momento em que suas pernas já não agüentavam mais. Era quase noite e ela sabia que devia voltar pro seu apartamento, mas não conseguiria encarar outra caminhada naquele momento.

Avistou o parque Tsuruma logo à frente, e sentar não seria má idéia. Seus pés estavam tão inchados...

Como era agradável viver naquela cidade! Nagoya não era tão agitada quanto Tókio, mas 

também nada provinciana. Com toda a certeza, ela não conseguia imaginar um lugar melhor para criar seu bebê. Sentou-se, respirou fundo, buscando roubar um pouco da tranqüilidade daquele cenário, e pôs a mão sobre o umbigo.

– É, meu bem... Pelo visto seremos só nós dois daqui pra frente...

– Que mundo maluco...- uma voz masculina grave e familiar soou por trás dela – Nunca imaginei que um dia te encontraria em um parque falando sozinha...

A moça virou-se, surpresa. Reconhecia aquela voz, mas não podia crer que era ele. Viu um homem já há muito conhecido, absurdamente lindo, com seus cabelos prateados. Trazia um pequeno menino pela mão, parecendo uma miniatura dele.

- Inu?! Nossa! Quantos anos faz que eu não te vejo! – levantou-se, mas conteve o impulso de abraçá-lo ao perceber o olhar do garotinho que o acompanhava. Não devia ter mais do que cinco anos e, com toda a certeza, não compreendia nada do que acontecia ali. Mas, ainda assim, mantinha a pose impecavelmente séria de um adulto – É seu filho?

– Sim... E você também vai ter um em breve, pelo que vejo...

– É... não dá pra esconder nada de você, não é, Taisho-sama?... Soube do seu casamento já há algum tempo – Sentou-se e fez sinal para que ele fizesse o mesmo – Queira receber minhas tardias felicitações...- fez uma leve reverência.

- Realmente tardias... minha esposa faleceu há quase um ano... – disse ele, sentando-se.

- E-Eu sinto... muito... Gomen nasai...

- Não há motivos para se desculpar... mas me responda... Onde está o pai dessa criança? Notei que não está usando aliança, e ouvi o que dizia quando chegamos... Não quero ser invasivo, mas... depois de tudo que aconteceu... Eu... me preocupo com você.

- Bem, meu namorado, o pai do meu bebê, me largou quando eu contei que estava grávida...Mas, sinceramente, não creio que ele faria muita diferença... Era só mais um garoto estúpido e bonitinho...

- Você sempre escolheu os caras errados pra namorar...

- Nem sempre, Inu... – olhou profundamente nos olhos luminosos dele, deixando-o levemente nervoso – Mas agora eu não posso mais cometer... esses "erros". Tem alguém aqui que vai precisar muito de mim...

- E você pretende criar esse filho sozinha?

- Acha que eu não tenho capacidade? Bem, eu tenho o dinheiro que minha mãe me deixou, e sempre me virei sozinha...

O homem pareceu se alterar com o que ela disse

**- Pensa que cuidar de uma criança é assim tão simples, Izayoi? Só eu sei o quanto tem sido duro educar o Sesshoumaru sozinho!** – ele viu que a tinha assustado, e diminuiu o tom de voz – Gomen, eu não quis gritar com você, mas acho que não é justo que assuma uma 

responsabilidade dessas sozinha – segurou de leve a mão dela – Conte comigo para o que for, está bem? – ela sorriu... Tantos anos, e Izayoi mantinha o mesmo sorriso do tempo de escola, de quando eram apaixonados um pelo outro – Gostaria de jantar conosco hoje? Comigo e Sesshoumaru?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e eles se levantaram, passando a caminhar lado a lado.

– Sesshoumaru... – ela disse o nome com suavidade, olhando para o nada, e se voltou para o garotinho – É um lindo nome, sabia? E combina muito com você... Você é mortalmente perfeito.¹

– Arigatou – o garoto esboçou uma expressão que, com muita boa vontade, poderia ser classificada como um sorriso – O seu bebê já tem nome?

– Bem, eu ainda não sei o que é... Se for um menino, eu vou chamá-lo de Souta.

– E se for uma menina? – Até mesmo Inu Taisho ficou surpreso com curiosidade dele. Sesshoumaru não costumava ser muito sociável, e, geralmente, não manifestava interesse por assuntos de terceiros – Como vai chamá-la?

- Eu acho que a chamarei de... Rin.

**Fim do Prólogo**

_¹ Sesshou-Maru_ significa "perfeição mortal", "lâmina afiada" ou ainda "príncipe cruel"

* * *

**Esse foi o prólogo, que inicia a história com o "primeiro encontro" dos protagonistas: Sesshoumaru criança e Rin ainda no útero... No próximo capítulo, eles estarão crescidos...**

**Kisus, Já nee**


	3. Capítulo um

**Yoo, Minna!! Estou postando esse capítulo hoje, pq acho que não ia ser legal vcs lerem apenas o prólogo, já que a história MESMO, começa aqui...**

**Mas não vão se acostumando, ein? Não tenho muito tempo pra postar ultimamente, só q a fic já está até o 5º capítulo digitada.**

**Respostas aos reviews no final, ok?**

* * *

**Capítulo Um**

_-Vinte anos depois  
_  
Tókio, 10:23 da manhã.

O som estridente do telefone invadia o quarto espaçoso daquela casa. Sobre os lençóis escuros, um rapaz deitado de bruços e vestindo apenas uma cueca preta, buscava, sem sucesso, proteger com o travesseiro os seus ouvidos sensíveis.  
Levou a mão ao criado-mudo e tateou até encontrar o aparelho que o infernizava.

- Moshi moshi? – disse com voz sonolenta.

_- Sabe que horas são?_ – a voz do outro lado parecia um pouco irritada

- Bom dia pra você também, okaa-sama. – ele se ajeitou na cama, deitando de barriga para cima.

_- Nunca foi muito bom em piadinhas, Sesshoumaru Taisho. São dez e meia da manhã! Não é hora de um rapaz da sua idade estar dormindo!_

Ele olhou o rádio-relógio.

- Na verdade, são 10:24. A Sara teve uma apresentação ontem à noite, e eu fui dormir tarde...

_- Ela não dormiu aí com você, dormiu?_

- A Sara?? Claro que não! Sabe que eu não trago as minhas namoradas pra dormir aqui...

_- Ótimo. E o seu irmão?_

- Inu Yasha está na escola...

_- No sábado?_

- Último ano... Eles martirizam as crianças o máximo possível... Mas... Porque me ligou à essa hora, Izayoi-sama? Mudo o meu nome se não quiser que eu faça alguma coisa...

_- Às vezes você me assusta, menino! Eu preciso sim de um favor seu... Rin volta hoje da Inglaterra, mas por causa de um probleminha com o passaporte, ela não pôde embarcar no mesmo vôo que o namorado, pra Nagoya..._

Ele sentou na cama rapidamente, tentando ficar mais acordado... Rin! Começou a compreender um pouco as coisas...

- E é claro que este "probleminha" nada tem a ver com os seus muitos contatos na embaixada, nem com o fato de você detestar o Kohaku, certo?

_- Não vem ao caso, filho... O fato é que a Rin está em um vôo a caminho de Tókio, e eu preciso que alguém a busque no aeroporto... Ia pedir pro Inu Yasha, mas como ele não está..._

- Pro Inu Yasha, é? Por isso ligou pro MEU celular? – O tom de voz dele era sarcástico, mas divertido.

_- Sesshoumaru! Você não vai negar um pedido meu, vai?O vôo dela chega em duas horas..._

- Duas horas? Izayoi! Porque não me avisou isso antes? E se eu tivesse algum compromisso essa tarde?

_- Querido, se eu tivesse te avisado antes, você certamente _arranjaria_ um compromisso pra essa tarde. Seja bonzinho e esteja lá dentro de duas horas... Ah! Seu pai e eu esperamos vocês três aqui para o almoço amanhã, entendeu? Amo você._ – Ela desligou antes que ele pudesse discordar de qualquer coisa.

Ele se levantou da cama, tentando organizar os seus pensamentos... Há muitos anos sabia que ninguém era capaz de resistir ao furacão Izayoi Taishou, nem mesmo ele. Principalmente ele.

Rin estava voltando, afinal! Não a via há quase dois anos... Fora na sua formatura da faculdade a última vez em que se viram. Não que ela viesse para prestigiá-lo, Izayoi que, providencialmente, ficara doente uma semana antes da cerimônia e exigiu a presença da filha. Na época, ela estava no último ano do colégio, um dos mais conceituados de Londres.

Ele entrou no banho e ficou parado, enquanto a água caía, imaginando e se perguntando como ela estaria agora...

- Deve estar a mesma garotinha de sempre: birrenta, implicante e... e totalmente linda...

**Fim do Capítulo Um**

* * *

**NOOOOSSAAAA!! eu não imaginei que fosse ter 4 reviews em apenas 24 horas!!**

**então aí vão as respostas:**

**Belle Lune's: Beber Chucrute OO"?? uhasuhasuhaushaushua... tu pensaste ser a Rin no parque?? Ótimo, era exatamente isso que eu queria que pensassem... Por isso os nomes "Izayoi" e "Inu Taishou" só aparecem no finzinho do capítulo... Então tu não és burra, apenas percebeste aquilo que eu QUERIA que percebestes!! Kisus, querida perceptivaaaa!!**

**Pequena Rin: Espero que o primeiro capítulo corresponda às tuas expectativas, querida... Kisu, ja nee.**

**Gutti: Espero que tu a ames mesmo, floor!! Muito bem vinda aqui! kisu! **

**Debs-chan: Viu só, nem precisou esperar demais... Eu conheço também algumas outras traduções do nome dele, mas só usei as que eu achei mais propícias ao comentário da Izayoi... Kisu!**

* * *

_**Arigatou Cosaimazu a todas aquelas que leram, mas um muito especial a essas quatro lindas q deixaram reviews... amoooo reviews!! Review é MARA !!**_

**Té mais!**


	4. Capítulo dois

**oooo ! olha eu aqui de novo...**

**Diante das ameaças que me fizeram (u.Ú medaaa), resolvi postar mais um capítulo.**

**Como já falei antes, essa fic tem até o capítulo cinco escrita, por enquanto, então é possível (eu diria provável) que os posts passem a demorar bem mais a partir daí.**

**Bom, sobre o capítulo, eu (ainda) não tenho muito o que falar... Leiam e tirem suas próprias conclusões. Só aviso que talvez algumas das minhas queridas leitoras fiquem um pouquinho decepcionadas, mas só um pouquinho...**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo dois**

Sesshoumaru estava impaciente dentro do seu carro. Estacionara diante do aeroporto e ainda faltavam 47 minutos e 18 segundos, segundo a moça do guichê de informações lhe tinha dito minutos antes, para que o vôo vindo de Londres pousasse em solo japonês.

Ligou o rádio, recostou-se no banco e começou a bater com os dedos no volante, os olhos fechados. Deu mais uma olhada no relógio de pulso, 46 minutos e 7 segundos. Sentia-se tão estúpido naquela situação...

Ele, Taisho Sesshoumaru, advogado, responsável pela Taisho, Houshi e Taisho advocacia em Tókio, um homem de quem todos têm medo, sempre sério, impassível, agora praticamente roia as garras por causa da sua "meia-irmã", uma garotinha mimada e quase seis anos mais nova.

Verificou o horário novamente. Droga de tempo que parecia conspirar contra ele... Sabia que não importava o quanto se esforçasse para agradar à moça, ela arranjaria alguma coisa da qual reclamar, mas, pelo menos dessa vez, não seria pelo atraso dele em buscá-la.

Não importava o quanto fosse respeitado e temido por todos à sua volta, quando estava na frente dela, sempre agia como um adolescente desajeitado. Pior, tinha plena certeza de que ela o detestava, ou, o que era ainda mais desolador, o desprezava.

Tá, ele admitia, havia "provocado" o ódio da garota. Quando era mais jovem, ele agira como um imbecil, mas agora não era mais assim... Ele tinha vinte e cinco anos, vinte seis em três meses. Comportava-se como um homem, e ela o tratava como um pivete inconseqüente. Voltou a ver o horário.

Tudo começou num passeio ao campo, quando os três eram crianças, um piquenique em família. Seu pai e Izayoi o deixaram tomando conta dos menores e saíram para namorar.

Ele tinha doze anos e sentou-se à sombra para ler um livro, a pequena Rin, com sete, nadava no rio que corria ali e Inu Yasha, com cinco, brincava com sua bola nova, sozinho.

Foi quando um grupo de crianças humanas se aproximou do hanyou. Aparentemente queriam brincar com ele, mas logo lhe tomaram a bola, e começaram a chamá-lo de "hanyou nojento". Rin saiu da água para socorrer seu irmãozinho. Os garotos lançaram a bola o mais longe possível, fazendo com que se perdesse no meio do mato, e fugiram. Inu chorava muito, era só uma criancinha e nunca tinha enfrentado aquele tipo de preconceito antes.

Rin, mesmo sendo pequena, quando se tratava de Inu Yasha, virava gigante e passava por cima de tudo pra defender o irmão mais novo...  


_Flash back__  
_

_  
" – Sesshoumaru, eles jogaram a bola do Inu no mato!_

_- E daí?- ele sequer a olhou_

_- Poderia ir buscá-la, onegai? – dizia a garotinha com um sorriso de orelha a orelha._

_- Isso não é assunto meu... Ele é um hanyou e precisa aprender a ser forte para encarar essas coisas sozinho. Me deixa em paz, e vê se faz ele parar de chorar, eu to tentando ler..._

_- Baka! Nós não precisamos de você, estúpido! – voltou-se para o garotinho ao seu lado – Calma, nee-chan, eu vou trazer a sua bola, ta bom? Fique aqui e não ouça nada do que esse imbecil metido a adulto te disser..."  
_

_  
__Fim do flash back_

Olhou o relógio. "Droga de tempo que não passa".

Ele lembrava-se de que ela se embrenhou entre as árvores e desapareceu. O jovem youkai completo ficou apreensivo, afinal, seu pai o incumbira de tomar conta dos dois menores. Cinco minutos se passaram sem que a garota aparecesse, e Sesshy fechou o livro, passando a andar de um lado para o outro. Inu Yasha voltou a chorar, chamando pelo nome da irmã.

Sesshoumaru devia ter ido atrás dela. Ele queria ir, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria dar o braço a torcer, nem mostrar preocupação. Ouviu um gritinho abafado e sentiu o vento trazendo cheiro de sangue humano.

Sem nem pensar, correu o mais rápido possível na direção daquele cheiro.

Encontrou a pequena Rin caída de bruços, desacordada. Trazia a bola do irmãozinho na mão esquerda e tinha um corte profundo no braço direito, que ele imediatamente constatou ter sido feito pelos espinhos de uma planta que estava próxima a ela. Então algo mais grave chamou a atenção do rapaz. Um lobo estava próximo ao corpo da garota, farejando o sangue que escorria de seu braço, pronto a atacá-la.

Ele deduziu que ela tentava fugir do lobo quando tropeçou batendo com a cabeça e cortando seu braço nos espinhos. Afastou o animal com um tapa e tomou o corpo da garota nos braços. Sesshy podia lembrar como aquele acontecimento mudara sua forma de encarar as responsabilidades, afinal, ele nunca deveria tê-la deixado ir sozinha àquele lugar.

Verificou o relógio mais uma vez, quase que inconscientemente.

Mesmo depois de tantos anos, podia lembra-se claramente da expressão de seu pai ao vê-lo sair do meio dos arbustos, carregando a menininha desacordada e banhada em sangue nos braços. Ficou dois meses de castigo por ter sido irresponsável.

Mas a lembrança que mais o inquietava, relacionada àquele dia, era do que sentiu ao ver Rin estirada no solo, com cheiro de sangue emanando de seu corpo. Mesmo sabendo que ela estava apenas desmaiada, ele entrou em completo desespero. Naquele dia ele percebeu o quanto ela era frágil e indefesa.

Foi a partir de então que tudo mudou entre os três "irmãos". Sesshoumaru passou a tentar agradar a garota humana, por medo de perdê-la (como quase a perdera) e ela aumentou muito o cuidado que tinha com Inu Yasha, cuidado que despertou o ciúme de Sesshy. Enquanto o pequeno hanyou recebia todas as atenções da menina, o jovem inu youkai era repelido por ela.

O ciúme de Sesshoumaru o fazia ter uma certa raiva pelo meio-irmão, puro despeito.

Era ao mesmo tempo doloroso e enfurecedor, para ele, lembrar de todas as vezes que Rin deixara claro que o detestava.

- Maldito o dia em que me apaixonei por aquela pirralha! – Serrou os punhos, verificando no relógio que o avião já deveria ter pousado -... E agora ela vai me dar um "pequeno" sermão por estar atrasado.

**Fim do capítulo dois**

* * *

**Espero que TODOS que lerem me deixem um reviewzinho... nem que seja apenas um OI... T.T**

**Sei que tinham expectativas quanto ao encontro de Sesshy e Rin, mas ele, infeliz ou felizmente, só ocorrerá no próximo capítulo. Eu, particularmente, não gostei muito desse capítulo, mas eu tinha que explicar as coisas alguma hora, e pra ser sincera, não consegui me expressar de uma maneira que fosse mais clara, ou mais interessante. Espero que esse capítulo esquisito não faça as pessoas desistirem da fic...  
**

**_Respostas aos reviews:_**

**Jeh-chan**** - **Nossa... OO tenho medo de ti, guria! Isso foi bastante rápido ou terei de me esforçar mais?? Kisu, querida, até mais!

**Belle Lune's**** - **Que bom que amaste o primeiro capítulo, flor! Viu só, eu sou rápida no gatilho... Postei o primeiro cap logo em seguida pra não perder o interesse de quem tinha lido o prólogo... Acho que funcionou, To Feliz!! Beijo.

**Acdy-chan**** - **Então tu não podes perder o próximo capítulo! desculpa, eu sei que todas achavam que o Sesshoumaru e a Rin se encontrariam nesse, mas se as coisas acontecem muito depressa, a fic perde a graça... Bjo, espero que REALMENTE acompanhes cada capítulo, vou cobrar, ein!

**Debs-Chan**** - **Infelizmente vcs terão de esperar durante períodos maiores de tempo, conforme a fic for transcorrendo. Fico MUITO satisfeita que tenhas gostado do cap 1, e espero que também tenha gostado desse aqui, que, como tu deve ter percebido, foi maiorzinho, né? bjo.

**Pequena Rin**** - **Mandá-los pra Sibéria?? Gostaria de fazer isso com algumas pessoas... Quem sabe? Desculpe por fazê-la ter de corroer-se por mais algum tempo... Além das expectativas, é? Nossa, muito Obrigada! Kisu...

**Paty Saori**** - **Sério que tu moras no Japão? Nooo que inveja! Eu pretendo ir pra aí daqui a alguns anos, depois de terminar a faculdade... Quem sabe nós duas, então, não poderemos ser amigas, como tu disseste? Bjo, continue por aqui... quer dizer, por aí... eh... anh... lendo a fic!

**Vivi Malfoy** - Cai aqui de para-quedas, não diz nem oi e já vai fazendo exigências?? Essa gente de Hogwarts... Oi querida, que bom que estas lendo... Como pôde perceber, acho que eu também parei numa parte meio "imprópria" aqui, né? Bjo.

**Ok, Ninas... Eu me despeço por aqui, espero que continuem acompenhando e, é claro, mandando seus reviews maravilhosos. Kisuuuus**

**Ja mata Nee**


	5. Capítulo três

**Mais um capítulo... não vou nem comentar, vejam por si mesmas!**

* * *

**Capítulo três**

Sesshoumaru adentrou o saguão do aeroporto um tanto quanto preocupado. Sabia bem o escândalo que a garota faria ao vê-lo ali, e ainda mais se tivesse esperado por muito tempo.

Devia ser seu dia de sorte, o vôo dela estava atrasado, e ainda não pousara. Informou-se do portão de desembarque pelo qual ela sairia, e foi em direção a ele. Escorou-se em uma coluna, passou as mãos pelos cabelos e tentou afastar da memória a lembrança da garotinha inerte e machucada, que costumava assombrá-lo constantemente.

Buscou na mente as imagens dela adolescente, mas lhe veio a lembrança do gênio impossível de Rin. Ela puxara à mãe em praticamente tudo; aparência, voz, jeito de andar... Mas era tão mais agressiva... Principalmente quando se tratava dele

Olhou para o painel no exato momento em que os letreiros mudaram. O vôo de Londres para Tókio acabava de pousar. O coração dele batia descontroladamente, tanto que o som já começava a irritá-lo. Suas mãos repentinamente ficaram geladas, e ele não sabia exatamente o que fazer com elas. Frio no estômago, muita ansiedade... Dentro de poucos instantes ele estaria cara a cara com sua "irmãzinha".

Por volta de três minutos depois, Sesshy pôde ver a garota que estava esperando entrar pelo portão. Rin carregava apenas uma mala bege de rodinhas. Vestia um sobretudo pink acinturado que ia até os joelhos, por baixo uma mini saia preta plissada e camisa social branca, e calçava uma bota verniz de cano alto. Ela estava ainda mais bonita que no dia da formatura. Muito mais feminina, amadurecida.

Parecia procurar por alguém, mas arrefeceu ao avistar o rapaz de grandes olhos dourados, que a observava atentamente a poucos metros de distância. Aproximou-se dele com a expressão mais emburrada que podia fazer.

- O que _você_ tá fazendo aqui? –ela pôs a mão na cintura enquanto falava com ele – Minha mãe disse que o _meu irmão_ viria pra me pegar.

Ele cruzou os braços e tentou sorrir. Tentou, mas não conseguiu, estava nervoso demais. O jeito infantil dela às vezes conseguia tirá-lo do sério.

- Ohayo pra você também, Rin-chan... O _nosso_ irmão está na escola, mas vamos passar pra pegá-lo, antes de irmos pra casa.

- Ótimo... assim eu não sou obrigada a ficar sozinha com você por muito tempo. Toma – jogou a mala em cima dele e começou a caminhar para fora do saguão – Onde foi que você estacionou?

O pobre rapaz apenas resignou-se a guiar a garota até o lugar em que havia deixado o carro.

"Ai Kami! Porque tinha de fazê-la tão linda?"  
- Trouxe só essa mala?

Ela parou, dois passos a frente e virou-se, o encarando. Fez cara de nojo.

- Iie, gênio... As minhas outras malas são invisíveis e estão sendo trazidas por pequenos duendes irlandeses... O que acha? Não tinha muita coisa pra trazer. No internato eu só usava uniforme, e doei boa parte das minhas roupas, antes de voltar. Mas nem sei porquê tô te falando isso... Eu não tenho que te dar explicações.

- Eu só perguntei se não tinha mais bagagem... Não era a minha intenção chateá-la, _nee-chan_...

Ele sabia o quanto esse pronome a incomodava. Mas gostava de vê-la irritada, já que pelo menos esse sentimento ele conseguia provocar nela.

- Felizmente, essa desgraça eu não tenho na minha vida, baka. Você não é meu irmão.

Mas ele não viu irritação no rosto de Rin. Pelo contrário, ela disse aquilo sem manifestar qualquer emoção. Apenas parecia estar um pouco desconfortável com a presença dele ali.

Rin não deu tempo para que ele tentasse abrir a porta para ela. Quando Sesshy desativou o alarme e as travas, ela entrou e sentou-se no banco do carona. Ele colocou a mala dela no banco de trás, e entrou no carro também. Girou a chave na ignição, torcendo pra que conseguisse um assunto bem interessante do qual falar, qualquer coisa para prender a atenção dela.

Sentia que tinha feito tudo errado naquele dia. Não importava o quanto ele tentasse parecer seguro diante dela, era só vê-la para que começasse a agir como um estúpido, imbecil.

Ela parecia conhecer as intenções do rapaz, porque, como que para evitar o diálogo, ligou o rádio do carro.

Sesshoumaru não conseguiu acreditar naquilo que estava ouvindo... Assim também já era demais! Música maldita, parecia que era a transcrição musical daquilo que passava em sua mente... Rin ouvia, e o que era pior, cantava, "Clumsy".

"Desajeitado por estar amando"? Aquela melodia o deixava ainda mais nervoso. Ele abaixou o volume do rádio, mas Rin tornou a aumentar, e o fulminou com os olhos. O jeito era agüentar até que aquela música infeliz terminasse.

Naquele momento, ele seria capaz de matar a Ferggie se a visse.

Depois de uns três minutos, intermináveis na opinião de Sesshoumaru, aquela melodia cessou. Mas após alguns instantes de silêncio, podia-se ouvir o som leve e acústico de violões que saía do autofalante do carro, outra música estava começando a tocar. Rin reconheceu a voz que começou a cantar por sobre a melodia, mas demorou alguns instantes para se dar conta do que exatamente estava tocando. Esticou o braço e desligou o rádio, muito emburrada.

- Porque fez isso? – O rapaz ao seu lado protestou, olhando-a de soslaio – Eu gosto dessa música!

- Ah, francamente, Sesshoumaru! "Hate that I love you"? Tá querendo me convencer que você gosta dessas músicas melosas? Eu sei que você só escuta músicas de velho... Mozart, Bach, Vivaldi... e... como é mesmo o nome daquele que era surdo?

- Betthoven... Não é música de velho, irmãzinha... é música clássica, e eu sei que você também gosta.

- Já disse pra não me chamar de "irmã". Kami foi muito generoso comigo ao não me dar nenhum laço de sangue com você, pena que o Inu Yasha não teve a mesma sorte...

- Bom, eu acho que ele não se incomoda nem um pouco em ser meu irmão... Nós nos damos muito bem, sabia?

- Eu não acredito em papai Noel, Sesshoumaru... A propósito, eu pretendo alugar um apartamento em Tókio e meu irmão vai vir morar comigo.

- Já perguntou a opinião dele?

- Cala a boca, idiota! Eu não gosto nem um pouco do fato de ele estar morando com você, com toda a certeza ele não vai exitar em sair da _sua_ casa...

- Acha mesmo que meu pai e sua mãe vão permitir que você alugue um apartamento? Está errada, Rin. E a casa não é minha, é deles.

A garota silenciou. Sesshoumaru era uma das únicas pessoas que conseguiam deixá-la sem ter o que dizer, e isso era uma das coisas nele que mais a irritavam. Virou-se para a janela, e ficou observando a paisagem que passava rapidamente pelo lado de fora do carro. Ficaram assim durante vários minutos.

Sesshoumaru estacionou o carro e pegou seu celular no bolso da calça jeans. Abriu o flip e passou a discar um número. Rin olhou para ele, atenta.

- Inu Yasha? Cara, onde você tá? Eu estou aqui na frente, vem que eu te levo pra casa... Ah e se prepara... te trouxe uma pequena surpresa, acho que você vai gostar... Tchau. - O rapaz fechou o flip e olhou para a moça que o observava – Ele tava na cantina... já está vindo pra cá.

- Ótimo – voltou a olhar pro lado de fora do vidro.

Dentro de cinco minutos, um garoto alto, com longos cabelos prateados, vestindo uma calça jeans e uma camiseta preta, surgia por trás do forte portão daquela escola.

Ele caminhava a passos lentos, com as mãos nos bolsos, até que algo fez com que aquele par de olhos âmbares se abrissem um pouco mais, adquirindo um brilho extra. Ele estacou por um momento, mas logo abriu um largo sorriso e correu na direção daquilo que lhe chamava a atenção: sua irmã mais velha recostada no capô do carro.

Abraçou Rin com força, levantando-a do chão, já que desde os seus quinze anos ele era mais alto do que ela.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Eu achei que você só viria daqui há uns três meses! – ele enlaçou a cintura da irmã, e eles passaram a caminhar juntos em direção ao carro.

- Bom... acabei o curso de arte antes do esperado, então Kohaku me convenceu a voltar ao Japão junto com ele

Inu Yasha abriu a porta traseira pra que ela entrasse, e sentou no banco do passageiro.

- Pô, Sesshoumaru! Porque não me disse que ela estava aqui? Eu não teria demorado tanto.

- Eu queria ver a sua cara – deu a partida no carro e olhou para a moça no banco de trás pelo retrovisor – Além do mais, eu mesmo só soube que ela viria poucas horas antes do avião pousar... Você já não estava mais em casa.

- Eu nem acredito nisso, Rin! Nossa, tenho tantas coisas pra te contar... Aliás, cadê aquele manézinho do seu namorado? Não disse que ele também tinha voltado?

- Inu Yasha, será que dá pra se sentar direito e colocar o cinto, por favor? – Sesshoumaru tinha um tom irritado na voz. Não gostava de lembrar daquele pirralho retardado que era o Kohaku, e com Inu Yasha ajoelhado no banco e virado para trás, acabaria por levar uma multa

O hanyou sentou-se da forma "correta" e colocou o cinto de segurança¹, mostrando a língua para o irmão mais velho e em seguida abrindo um sorriso para o mesmo. Virou o pescoço para olhar para Rin.

- Não vá pensando a senhorita que, só porque eu levei uma bronca, esqueci que tinha te feito uma pergunta... pode ir respondendo, Rin!

- Ele veio, sim... Deveríamos ter chegado no mesmo vôo, mas na hora de apresentar os passaportes, eu tive um problema com o meu... Nem sei bem o que foi – Sesshoumaru quase riu, ele _sabia_ o que foi – Enfim, como íamos perder o avião, eu disse pra ele ir, que depois eu pegava outro vôo... E agora, eu estou em Tókio e ele está em Nagoya. Fim

- Desculpa, maninha... mas esse seu namorado é um trouxa... Não gosto dele.

- Você não tem que gostar, Inu Yasha! Ele é meu namorado, não seu. Agora muda de assunto! E aquela garota que você falou pra mim pelo MSN? Kagome, não é?? Conseguiu falar com ela?

- Rin! Isso é meio constrangedor, sabia? O Sesshy não sabia disso ainda...

- Do que eu não sabia? Que você tá apaixonado? Fala sério moleque! Acha que eu sou burro ou o que? Você fica o tempo todo suspirando, ouve música melosa, fala nessa garota o dia inteiro... Até o cara da lavanderia já deve ter percebido. KA-GO-ME! Tá escrito na sua testa… E na parede do seu quarto.

O hanyou enrubesceu e afundou no banco do carro. Tinha mesmo escrito o nome dela na parede do quarto. Pior, desenhara coraçõezinhos vermelhos ao redor do nome. Nunca imaginou que Sesshoumaru fosse ver aquilo. Sentia-se a mais ridícula das criaturas.

- Vamos pra casa de uma vez... – Ele disse, com a voz abafada por estar de cabeça baixa.

Sesshoumaru sorriu e acelerou.

**  
¹ momento politicamente correto: ****USE O CINTO****!  
**

**  
****Fim do capítulo 3**

* * *

_**Yoooo, Minna!! que acharam do capítulo??**_

_**Parece que a Rin deixou escapar uma confissão que o Inu andou fazendo, mas o Sesshy, que pra burro nunca serviu, já sabia de tudo... tadinho do Inu, quem ele pensa que engana??**_

_** Bom, é isso, eu pretendo fazer do Inu Yasha um garoto muito família, muito carinhoso e apegado aos seus irmãos. Espero estar conseguindo! **_

**Respostas aos reviews:**

**Acdy-chan -** Uhun... super apaixonado... Sempre quis fazer um Sesshoumaru "amando", onde a Rin não ficasse correndo atrás enquanto ele é indiferente... Espero MESMO que acompanhe e comente todos os capítulos! kisu, flor... ja nee...

**Nex Potter -** És portuguesa, flor? que bom que amas a fic! espero que ela não venha a te decepcionar... nunca! beijo... ja mata nee!

**Debs-chan -** Que achou do encontro, ein querida?? Eu também gosto quando ele esboça ciuminhos, principalmente no anime, quando tem ciúme do Kohaku... Embora ele mesmo não saiba que é ciúmes... Que achou da relação entre os tres "maninhos"?... Kisu... espero teu review, ein!**  
**

**Belle Lune's -**Que bom que tu gostastes do último cap! eu achei muito amador... mas teve jeito não... eu tive que publicar, ou não daria pra entender... Esse cap tá maior, não acha?? 1854 palavras... maior que a grande parte das minhas one shots ... Kisu, flor... God Bless you.

**Pequena Rin -**Fica louca não, meu bem... eles se reencontraram aqui e o mundo nem desabou... uhasuhaushuahs Pior que ele tem medo dela mesmo! Beijo, fofa... té mais!

**Rukia-hime -**Ai tadinho do Sesshy, Rukia! Ele tá confuco, dá uma chance pra ele... Se apaixonar pela meia-irmã não deve ser lá muito simples, né?? ainda mais qdo ela é birrenta assim... Claro que vai ter muitas brigas... e claro que eles vão se entender... e desentender... e entender... ad infinitun... uahsuahsuhuash Kisu, linda... até o próximo capítulo!

**Naty Dark - **_"foi engraçado ele n via o tempo pasando e depois o tempo passou rrapidin" _Exatamente, lindinha!! Foi bem isso que eu quis mostrar... ele fica olhando o relógio... se perde em pensamentos, ansioso, atrapalhado... E só por causa dela! Eu queria ter um Sesshoumaru de quatro assim por mim... hehehhe beijo, linda... ja nee!

**_Enfim, fofas do meu kokoro... espero vcs aqui de novo, tá?? kisus!_**


	6. Capítulo quatro

**Yoo! minnaaaa!! Cá estou com mais um capítulo de fic pra vcs...**

**Uma nova personagem será inserida aqui, embora ainda não apareça... Ah! teremos uma cena... ahn... como dizer? levemente emocionante, e quero adiantar que a Rin demonstrará um auto-controle que eu não teria, no lugar dela...**

**Respostas no fim do capítulo... Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo quatro**

Ao chegarem em casa, Sesshoumaru ficou na garagem verificando a correspondência, enquanto Inu Yasha pôs Rin sobre os ombros como um saco de batatas e levou a garota, casa à dentro.

Quando o jovem youkai-completo finalmente entrou pelo hall, carregando a mala que nenhum dos outros dois lembrou de pegar, seus ouvidos captaram a risada abafada de Rin. Parou por um segundo, tentando identificar o que acontecia ali. Alguns passos a diante deparou-se com uma cena, no mínimo, engraçada:

Inu Yasha estava sentado sobre as pernas de Rin, segurando os pulsos da moça com apenas uma das mãos, enquanto que ela, deitada sobre o sofá de tecido branco, tinha o rosto vermelho pelas risadas, e pedia desesperadamente para que o hanyou parasse de lhe fazer cócegas.

Sesshoumaru riu. Sentia falta da presença dela naquela casa, Rin trazia vida, jovialidade. Coisas pelas quais ele ansiava. Aproximou-se sorrateiramente do sofá e agarrou Inu Yasha pelas orelhinhas.

- Assim que você terminar de matar a sua irmã, será que dava pra pedir uma pizza? Hoje é o dia de folga da Tsubaki, e eu tô morrendo de fome...

- Pizza! – o garoto correu na direção do telefone, mas parou na metade do caminho e virou-se para o irmão – Peraeh! Se você sabia que a empregada tava de folga, porque não levou a gente pra almoçar fora??

- Sua irmã acabou de atravessar o planeta num avião e deve estar bastante cansada. Esse motivo é bom? – olhou para a garota que, fingindo não perceber sua presença, lixava as unhas no sofá – Rin, eu vou levar sua bagagem pro seu quarto, espero que ainda se lembre de onde fica. E Inu, quando a pizza chegar, me chama, por favor. Eu vou estar no meu quarto.

Ele subiu as escadas, pensativo. Sabia bem que sua presença deixava Rin incomodada, e a última coisa que queria era vê-la desconfortável. Por isso, preferia ficar no seu quarto do que ali, sentindo toda a hostilidade que vinha da garota. Além do que, mantendo-se longe dela, as possibilidades de ele cometer uma besteira eram bem menores.

Abriu a pesada porta de mogno devagar e apertou o interruptor, iluminando todo o quarto. Ele olhou em volta e respirou fundo. Há dois anos que ela não entrava naquele quarto, mas ele ainda mantinha o cheiro dela, o cheiro que Sesshoumaru tentava incessantemente tirar da memória. Ele caminhou até a cama, deixando a mala bege sobre ela, e depois até a janela, abrindo-a imediatamente.

Com a luz natural lhe foi mais fácil visualizar todo aquele ambiente.Ordenara a Tsubaki para que sempre deixasse o quarto de Rin pronto para recebê-la, mas ele mesmo evitava entrar ali.

Era como se estivesse diante dela quando estava naquele cômodo, fazia com que se sentisse levemente incestuoso. Cada detalhe, cada móvel, tudo tinha o jeito dela, sua personalidade.

Nas poucas vezes em que a família esteve em Tókio, antes de Sesshoumaru se mudar para lá, a garota fez questão de decorar o quarto, mesmo que só ficassem por poucos dias de cada vez. Era quase idêntico ao quarto dela em Nagoya. Mais uma prova do quanto Rin era geniosa.

Ele voltou a caminhar até a cama, e acariciou de leve o travesseiro. Na parede, acima da cabeceira, um mural de fotos exibia as imagens da infância e adolescência de Rin. Fotos dela, da mãe, do pai dele, de Inu Yasha bebê (que ele pedia insistentemente para a irmã tirar do mural), de Kohaku, Sango... e apenas uma em que ele aparecia. Uma foto da sua formatura na faculdade, dois anos antes, onde estavam todos os Taisho, vestidos a caráter. Ele olhou atentamente a figura de Rin naquela foto... Lembrava-se de como estava linda na ocasião. O vestido longo de seda, azul escuro, em contraste com a pele clara. Na foto, ela sorria.

Ele saiu do quarto e fechou a porta, dando antes uma última olhada para a cama onde ela dormiria naquela noite. Sorriu de um modo triste quando estava a caminho do seu quarto, com a pequena frase que passou em seus pensamentos...

"Tão perto, e ao mesmo tempo, tão distante..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, Sesshoumaru, que acabara de sair do banho, ouviu as leves batidas na porta de seu quarto. Finalmente Inu Yasha havia aprendido a bater antes de entrar! Por muitas vezes as entradas tempestuosas do garoto haviam atrapalhado alguns momentos, digamos... mais íntimos, de Sesshoumaru e uma ou outra amiga.

- Entre, está aberta – ele disse, enquanto secava os cabelos com uma toalha, diante de um grande espelho com moldura de madeira.

A porta foi aberta rapidamente. Mas não era Inu Yasha do outro lado.

- Olha, Sesshoumaru, o Inu pediu pra te avisar que... – Ela ergueu os olhos e estacou diante da visão fornecida pelo reflexo do espelho.

Apenas uma toalha envolta na cintura separava Sesshoumaru da nudez total. Ele virou-se na direção da porta, tão surpreso quanto ela. Rin mantinha seus olhos em algum ponto entre o quadril e o queixo de Sesshoumaru, e chegou a gaguejar alguns sons, sem no entanto dizer qualquer coisa.

Ele cruzou os braços e abriu um sorriso. Pela primeira vez, estava no controle da situação.

- Pensei que fosse o pirralho... O que faz no meu quarto, Rin?

- Eu... é... ahn... – desviou os olhos do abdômen dele, passando a analisar um objeto qualquer que estava no criado-mudo – O Inu Yasha! Ele pediu pra te avisar que a pizza já chegou, e ... e ... se você não descer logo, ele disse que vai comer tudo!

A garota devolveu o objeto ao seu lugar, e se preparou para sair do quarto, mas Sesshoumaru foi rápido e a segurou pelo braço. Ele ficou bem próximo do rosto dela, mantendo aquele sorriso vitorioso.

- Estou feliz que tenha voltado, Rin.

Ela o encarou, já não aparentando mais estar confusa.

- Muito obrigada – disse de forma pausada e violenta, de volta a sua agressividade natural com ele. Puxou o braço e saiu.

Sesshoumaru a viu se afastar e sumir no fim do corredor. Fechou a porta com força, esmurrando a parede em seguida. Mesmo quando ele parecia ter tudo em suas mãos, a moça dava um jeito de dominar a situação.

- Droga de garota! Funciona com todas, menos com ela!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sesshoumaru comeu, e em seguida retornou ao seu quarto para trocar de roupa. Não falara com Sara o dia inteiro, e sabia bem o quanto sua namorada era... ahn... carente. Decidiu-se a ir vê-la, ao menos para avisar sobre a viagem que faria até Nagoya, no dia seguinte.

Desceu as escadas ainda abotoando a camisa, e deu de cara com Inu Yasha na sala, carregando um grande pote de pipoca. Viu que Rin estava jogada no sofá, assistindo um filme qualquer em DVD. Quando o hanyou o viu descendo as escadas apressado, abriu um sorriso levemente debochado.

- Yo, maninho! Vai encontrar a _Sara_... ui ui...

- Vou sim, qual o problema? Ah, não esquece que amanhã nós vamos pra Nagoya _de manhã_. Programa o despertador pras cinco horas – Viu a cara de desagrado que o garoto fez, com a simples idéia de acordar tão cedo, e pegou as chaves na mesinha de apoio – e vê se não fica até tarde vendo filme, tá? Agora que entrou de férias, vai poder acordar tarde a semana inteira, mas amanhã não. Não sei a que horas volto... Ja nee.

Assim que se assegurou de que Sesshoumaru já estava bem longe, Rin virou-se para o irmão mais novo, já que a curiosidade era um vício do qual nunca poderia livrar-se.

- E aí... quem é essa tal de Sara? Você conhece?

- Não lembra dela? Ela estava na formatura dele, da faculdade... Já estão namorando há um ano e meio, mas parece que se conhecem há muito mais tempo. Ela sempre foi apaixonada por ele.

- E... ela é bonita? – disse, enchendo a boca de pipoca, num tom meio desinteressado.

- Bonita?? A mulher é linda! Parece modelo fotográfico... Além do mais, ela é toda perfeitinha. É musicista, sabe? Toca flauta na sinfônica de Tókio... E ainda dá aulas pra crianças especiais, como voluntária. Assim que nós voltarmos, você vai conhecê-la, Rin. É um encanto de garota!

- É... eu mal posso esperar...

**Fim do capítulo quatro**

* * *

**Que acharam?? Eu, no lugar dela... teria me aproveitado daquela situação, com certeza! E sei que a maioria de vocês faria o mesmo!!**

**Respostas:**

**Acdy-chan:** _Obrigada pelos elogios, flor!! É... O Sesshy vai ter de usar muitas táticas pra conseguir domar essa guria, mas posso adiantar que ele terá ajuda! beijo, té mais..._

**Belle Lune's:** _Roupa linda neah... Fiquei pensando em uma roupa que eu adoraria usar, e acabei "compondo" aquele visual... Que bom que estás gostando... qualquer coisa, é só falar, ok?_

**Debs-chan: **_O Inu Yasha, aqui, tem dezoito aninhos... A Rin é que é super-protetora e não percebe que ele já tá bem crescidinho... Kisu!_

**Pequena Rin:** _Que achou do Sesshy agora, flor? bem menos "lesma", né?? uhasuhauhsuahsu espero que, daqui pra frente ele comece a ter mais atitude... Ah! deixa que do Kohaku, eu cuido...(odeio ele!!) Kisu!_

**Sango 7 Higurashi:** _Nossa! fico feliz que tenhas voltado a ler, e lendo justo a minha fic... Na verdade, essa aqui não é a minha primeira... Eu tenho outra long, além de algumas oneshots... Obrigada pelos elogios, espero corresponder às tuas expectativas!_

**Queen rj:** _AI MEU DEUS!! Queen! Cara, eu não tenho palavras pra expressar o qunto me sinto honrada por te ter aqui... Acompanho "A batalha perdida..." há cerca de um ano, e "Destino" há uns quatro ou cinco meses... Sério, eu admiro muito o teu trabalho e fico muito feliz que estejas gostando dessa fic... Beijo!_

**Paty Saori:** _Oi, flor! olha só... eu pretendo sim ir pro Japão... mas vai demoraaaar... Eu tenho, primeiro, que terminar a faculdade, juntar uma grana e tal... Mas espero que possamos manter contato! quando eu for, te aviso... Ah! Não se preocupa, porque eu não pretendo que a Kikyou apareça nessa fic... Concordo Contigo... Pq o Sesshy tem que ser tão lindo, ein?? uahsuhasuhua... OMEDETO pra ti também!_

**Naty Dark:** _Sempre por aqui, né, meu bem? Que achou do capítulo?... Espero pelo teu review... Kisu, ja nee!_

**Rukia-Hime:** _YEAH! a Rin é a minha vingança contra todos os manés que já me sacanearam nessa vida!! Eu queria ser assim como ela... Não se preocupe, vou dar meu "jeitinho especial" no Kohaku uhuhuhuhuh(risada maligna)._

**Letícia:** _Benvinda, flor!! A Rin tá sendo malvada, né? Tu vais ver que isso passa, ao longo da fic... O Inu Yasha vai passar por mais algumas dessas situações constrangedoras, eu acho... tadinhos..._

**Bem, queridas... Por hoje é só isso... Espero Reviews de TODAS, sacou?**

**Kisu... Ja Mata Nee**

**ou, como diria a Paty Saori: OMEDETOOOO!!**


	7. Capítulo Cinco

**Yo! meninas! Trouxe mais um capítulo pra vocês... Não precisam tomar calmantes, viu? nada de muito arrebatador vai acontecer agora, mas, ainda assim, permaneçam atentas... Nesse capítulo eu dou algumas "pistas", que serão lembradas, futuramente. **

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo Cinco **

**.****  
**

Os olhos castanhos abriram-se de súbito quando o despertador tocou. Ela olhou para o relógio, não movendo nenhum músculo além do que era estritamente necessário. 5:30 da manhã. Usando de um grande esforço, ela moveu seu braço esquerdo até o aparelho e, com um tapa, fez com que o barulho estridente cessasse.

Rin deixou-se ficar imóvel na cama macia – só agora seu corpo sentia a dor causada pelas muitas horas dentro do avião. Sentou-se devagar, tentando afastar da cabeça os pensamentos incoerentes, vindos do sono extremo que sentia.

"Tudo culpa do Inu Yasha!", pensou, bocejando.

Ela e o irmão passaram horas conversando, na noite anterior. Mas Rin, no fundo, sabia que não era esse o principal motivo para ter dormido tarde, afinal já esperava que o hanyou tivesse muitas coisas para contar/perguntar quando estivessem sozinhos. A verdade, que ela negava veementemente para si mesma, era que havia ficado até às duas da manhã insone. Motivo? A ausência de um certo youkai naquela casa.

Revirara-se na cama durante horas, pensando em "_aonde"_ ele estava e "_com quem" _ele estava. Não, não... essas respostas ela já tinha, a questão que lhe incomodava era _"fazendo o quê?"_. Só pôde sossegar quando ouviu o motor do carro se aproximando, as chaves na fechadura, os passos leves e inconfundíveis dele nas escadas, pelo corredor e, por fim, a porta do quarto de Sesshoumaru se fechando. Então seus olhos também puderam fechar.

Agora, também por causa de Sesshoumaru, não poderia compensar dormindo até tarde, porque ELE decidira o horário em que iriam pra Nagoya. Isso! Ela só tivera insônia por medo de que Sesshoumaru não voltasse pra casa, estragando a viagem dos três. Por que ele era irresponsável a ponto de ficar até às duas na rua, sabendo que teria de dirigir até Nagoya dali a poucas horas... Pelo menos era assim que ela se justificaria à sua consciência.

Depois de um banho, levemente mais demorado que o normal, Rin vestiu uma calça jeans bem simples, camiseta preta, tênis e um casaquinho leve. Prendeu os cabelos em um rabo alto, jogando a franja de lado, pôs na bolsa apenas as coisas básicas – já que havia muitas roupas dela na casa da mãe – e, quando já ia quase saindo do quarto, voltou para pegar seus óculos escuros, que disfarçariam o sono que o banho quente não foi capaz de dissipar. Rin abriu a gaveta da penteadeira, aonde, no dia anterior, ela havia jogado o acessório, mas, além dele, a garota encontrou uma foto.

A imagem, eternizada no papel, fez com que a moça sorrisse. Já nem se lembrava de tê-la roubado do álbum de sua mãe, mas ela estava ali, durante todos aqueles anos, apenas esperando. Rin guardou a foto em seu lugar, chaveou a gaveta, e saiu do quarto.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Sesshoumaru caminhava de um lado para o outro, no pé da escada, olhando impacientemente para o relógio de pulso.

- ...Desse jeito, baka, você vai furar o chão... – Disse Rin, com um sorrisinho sarcástico, enquanto aparecia, no topo da escada.

- O Inu Yasha ainda nem terminou de se vestir! E isso que eu avisei pra ele... "Seis e meia a gente sai."... Já são seis e quarenta e cinco!

Rin fingiu ignorá-lo, passando por ele e se dirigindo à mulher de meia-idade que acabara de vir da cozinha.

- Ohayou, Tsubaki-san! Como vai?

- Muito bem, Rin-dono, arigatou! A senhorita deseja tomar o seu café da manhã agora, ou vai esperar por Inu Yasha-san?

- Iie... Eu não vou comer. Não gostaria que o _grande Sesshoumaru-sama_ se atrasasse nem cinco segundos por minha causa...

Sesshoumaru teria dito não se importar, se Inu Yasha não houvesse irrompido pela sala, naquele exato momento, e com a maior cara-de-pau possível.

- E aí... Vamos? – Ele disse, com um sorriso, se mostrando estar mais próximo da saída do que os outros dois, como se ele estivesse, todo esse tempo, esperado por seus irmãos.

Sesshoumaru fechou a cara, mas se absteve de dar uma bronca em Inu Yasha para não ficar ainda mais atrasado (e estressado). Os dois rapazes rumaram casa afora, e Rin também estava quase saindo, quando a governanta a segurou pela mão, entregando-lhe um pacote enrolado num pano-de-prato.

- Um lanche para o caminho... Acho que nós duas conhecemos _muito_ _bem_ o apetite de Inu Yasha-san... – elas riram, cúmplices – E, menina... – Rin sentiu que a mulher tinha receio em falar a frase seguinte - ...tente não ser tão rude com Sesshoumaru-san, ele é um bom rapaz...

Rin não soube como responder ao comentário da mulher, apenas franziu a testa e se manteve pensativa. Afinal ela nem era assim tão má com ele, apenas o tratava da forma mais adequada para um baka, chato, certinho e preconceituoso como Sesshoumaru... Ou será que ela era má demais?

Rin afastou essa hipótese. Sesshoumaru só tinha aquilo que merecia. A moça sabia, pela história da sua própria concepção e nascimento, que os homens não são os seres mais dignos da face da terra – claro, à exceção de seu padrasto e irmão - , e costumam passar dos limites quando percebem a mínima fraqueza nos outros. Não daria confiança a Sesshoumaru... Nunca! Poderia até parecer má-criação, mas ela continuaria _não_ _tendo_ a mínima gentileza no trato com ele.

Ela sentou-se no banco traseiro do carro, atrás de Inu Yasha, que estava no carona, prendeu o cinto de segurança e tentou dormir um pouco. Claro que ela não conseguiu, com a frase de Tsubaki revirando em sua mente, tomando várias formas e possibilidades.

Durante todo o trajeto, ela tentou fazer seus pensamentos tomarem outro rumo, mas não pôde. Pensava se estaria errada ou não... Ninguém te ensina a lidar com as pessoas, é uma coisa que apenas se aprende na prática, e com os anos.

Depois de algumas horas de viagem – durante as quais Inu Yasha, dormiu, acordou, ligou o rádio, desligou o rádio, reclamou de fome, comeu, encheu a paciência de Sesshoumaru, falou sem parar com Rin, etc... - , eles finalmente chegaram a Nagoya.

Rin olhou pela janela, ainda mais sonolenta do que quando saíram de Tókio. Reconhecia quase tudo naquela cidade; O templo da deusa Kannon, o parque Tsuruma, aonde brincava quando criança... E aonde, pela primeira vez na vida, pensou que odiava Sesshoumaru.

Não queria lembrar disso... Havia retirado Sesshoumaru de todas as suas lembranças de infância, propositalmente. O desprezava da mesma maneira que desprezaria Takemaru, caso algum dia o houvesse conhecido...

Tudo ali era tão melancólico, até o cheiro era característico! Há muito tempo, Rin compreendera o porquê de sua mãe ter-se refugiado naquela cidade, quando estava grávida e sozinha; toda aquela paisagem inspirava segurança e tranqüilidade...

Como sentira falta dessas coisas, enquanto estava em Londres. Também ela fizera para si um refúgio, um lugar para tentar fugir de suas frustrações. Mas mesmo Londres ficando a milhares de quilômetros dali, seus "problemas" foram junto com ela, profundamente cravados em seu interior. Todas as suas mágoas e os seus medos continuariam a acompanhá-la, aonde quer que fosse.

Viu o carro dobrar algumas esquinas, entrar em pequenas ruas e contornar curvas, até Sesshoumaru parar diante de um condomínio residencial. Quando o segurança os reconheceu, abriu de imediato o portão para que entrassem, já eram esperados.

Na quinta casa, à direita da alameda principal, uma mulher de longos cabelos negros cuidava de suas roseiras. Ela abriu um imenso sorriso ao ver o sedan preto que trazia seus dois filhos e o enteado.

- Myouga-san, avise ao meu marido que as crianças chegaram, onegai. – Disse com a mesma voz suave de sempre.

O velho jardineiro atendeu prontamente, enquanto Izayoi tirava seu avental e ia até a garagem, onde Sesshoumaru acabara de estacionar.

O primeiro e mais comovido dos abraços era destinado à Rin, já que não a via há muito tempo, em seguida, deu beijos e abraços nos dois rapazes, sem distinções. Considerava Sesshoumaru tão seu quanto Inu Yasha era.

Quando estavam diante da porta, ela se abriu, revelando um homem muitíssimo semelhante a Sesshoumaru, e que sorria, discretamente. Rin correu e se dependurou no pescoço dele, que a abraçou imediatamente pela cintura. Inu Taishou se sentia extremamente satisfeito por ter seus "três" filhos novamente sobre seu teto e sua proteção, mesmo que fosse apenas durante uma semana.

**Fim do Capítulo Cinco**

**.**

_Então, Ninas... Que acharam? A "crise de consciência" pela qual a Rin passou nesse capítulo foi em resposta aos pedidos das leitoras do orkut, que a acharam muito malvada. Vou (tentar) mostrar um lado mais "bonzinho" dela, daqui pra frente_. _Por isso é de extrema importância que vcs deixem reviews, pra que eu possa saber, exatamente, que rumo dar à fic. Além do mais, eu costumo ter algumas crises de bloqueio criativo, e as sugestões que recebo, geralmente, me ajudam a ter inspiração pra escrever. ESPERO REVIEWS!_

_ Ah! A partir do próximo capítulo, a fic estará no mesmo andamento, aqui e no orkut... Então passarei a postar os capítulos aqui primeiro..._

**Respostas:**

. . .

**Belle Lune** - Sempre por aqui, neah flor? Muito obrigada pelo carinho. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também.

**Rukia-hime** - Pensa pelo outro lado, Rukia... Que graça tem uma pessoa perfeita? Sem contar que, como já está beeem claro, o Sesshoumaru é completamente apaixonado pela irmãzinha... Preocupa não, linda, a Sara não tem a mínima chance!

**Naty Dark** - Eu, com toda a certeza, também agarrava e beijava _o/... Pammy te acha um anjo??? pensei que ela visse uma "hentaizera em potencial" em todo mundo... rsrsrsrsrs. Ah! desculpa se isso vai te decepcionar, mas eu não escrevo hentais, não combina nada com o meu estilo, sabe? Espero que continue lendo, ainda assim! beijo!

**Sandra Monte** - Oi! seja benvinda! Concordo plenamente... Não importa quantas Saras, Kaguras ou Anijas apareçam, Sesshoumaru já foi fisgado pela Rin!

**Paty Saori** - É eu sei... passo horas me lembrando da cena e tentando visualizar o Sesshoumaru enroladinho pra presente naquela toalha... OMG! LINDO LINDO LINDO! Pra ver eles juntos, aindavai demorar um pouquinho... mas isso significa que vais acompanhar a fic até o fim! Tô feliz... \o/

**Pequena Rin** - Pois é, amiga... Essa viajem promete! Não se preocupa com a Sara não... No momento, ela não vai dar nenhuma dor de cabeça, já o Kohaku... Posso adiantar, sem comprometer o enredo, que nem um dos dois será o maior dos problemas do nosso querido casal... Bjo, flor!

**Naty Trajano** - Medoooo... Quanto ódio no coração, amiguinha! Vou te contar um pequeno segredo, tá? Eu gosto tanto de SessRin que mal consigo fazer eles ficarem muito tempo separados, ou que as "maldades" alheias surtam efeito no relacionamento... me agonia ver eles sofrendo! uahsuhasuhuashuhas... Vou ter que ser muito forte pra não fazer dessa fic um romance água-com-açúcar onde todos são felizes por 190 capítulos...

**Queen RJ** - _"ele é gostoso demais e não merece nossa pena" _Amei isso! Concordo em gênero, número e grau! Estou tããããão cansada desses "sesshoumarus" que se acham demais, e das Rins menininhas que não se impõem! Quanto à Sara, tu por acaso já assistiu a "O casamento do meu melhor amigo"? A Sara é como se fosse a Cameron Diaz...

**Valéria-Chan** - Minha Filha... Se eu estivesse no lugar da Rin, eu queimava a maldita toalha, enterrava as cinzas e colocava uma pedra beeem grande em cima! Sesshoumaru, vem ser gostoso assim aqui em casa! Pelo visto todo mundo tá com um certo "medo" da Sara... Isso é bom... Tenham medo, muito medo... muahahahaha muahahahah.... ops! tenho que para de andar com o Naraku e o Orochimaru... Ah! seja benvinda, e não nos abandone, ok?

**Letícia** - EXATAMENTE! Foi do _fato_ de ele estar namorando que ela não gostou... muito menos de ver o próprio irmão dizendo que sua "rival" era _perfeita_. A Rin às vezes me parece um cachorrinho: não rói o osso, mas rosna pra quem chegar perto dele... Tenho certeza de que, se tu estivesses no lugar da Rin, não terias perdido a oportunidade, né? rrsrsrs... Não posso te recriminar, pq eu estou no mesmo barco... No lugar dela, aquela toalha teria voado janela à fora...

**Sango 7 Higurashi** - Nossa... MUITO obrigada pelos teus elogios... Espero que a fic corresponda às tuas expectativas, pq me sinto com uma responsabilidade enorme! Não lê mais fics, e quando resolve voltar a ler alguma, lê justamente a minha... Kami-san! Qualquer coisa, grita... bjooo!

. . .

_Enfim, queridas... eu fico por aqui, reforçando que espero por reviews... bjos, e até o capítulo 6._


	8. Capítulo Seis

**Olá, meninas! **

**Fiquei** **imensamente feliz com o número de sugestões que recebi nos reviews, isso quer dizer que vocês estão se envolvendo na estória, participando dela... Tenham total certeza de que todas as idéias estão sendo consideradas, e vou tentar atendê-las à medida do possível, e desde que não altere o rumo básico da fic!**

**Sei que esse post foi mais rápido do que os últimos, mas eu não aguentei esperar... Agora a Fic está sincronizada, na mesma "altura", tanto aqui quanto no orkut.**

**Posso adiantar que o enredo vai _começar_, efetivamente, aqui, já que os capítulos anteriores tinham aquela carinha de introdutórios. Beijos e boa leitura!**

**ps: respostas, como sempre, no fim do capítulo.  
**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo seis**

**.**

Inu Taishou adentrou a sua casa tendo seu braço direito sobre os ombros de Rin e o esquerdo sobre os de Inu Yasha. Sesshoumaru vinha logo atrás, guiando, educadamente, Izayoi pelo braço.

As risadas altas do dono da casa podiam ser ouvidas de qualquer um dos cômodos, e faziam com que os olhos de Izayoi brilhassem de satisfação. Ela sabia exatamente o quanto bem a presença das "crianças" fazia ao seu marido. Há dias que ele estava reclamando de saudades de Rin, e, quando soube que ela estaria de volta, exigiu a presença de todos os três na casa, para, inconscientemente, sentir como se eles ainda fossem pequenos, debaixo da sua proteção.

O sonho do Youkai sempre fora ser pai, e, quando Yoshito lhe disse estar grávida, no primeiro ano da faculdade, ele não exitou em pedi-la em casamento, mesmo ainda amando Izayoi. Jamais se arrependera dessa decisão. Chegou até mesmo a amar Yoshito quando ela lhe deu Sesshoumaru, e ficou ao lado dela até o último momento, dando-lhe todo o apoio e carinho... Até que a morte os separou. O amor por Yoshito findou, juntamente com o luto por sua morte, permanecendo apenas um profundo carinho pela mãe de seu primogênito.

Izayoi sabia de tudo o que ele sempre sentiu, como sabia o que ele sentia nesse exato momento e sabia também, embora sobre isso não falasse, de tudo o que Sesshoumaru sentia por Rin. As mães, as verdadeiras mães, sempre sabem.

Nesse momento, apesar de toda a felicidade estampada em seu rosto, ela tinha algumas pequenas preocupações. Sabia que a presença de Rin encheria Sesshoumaru de esperanças, por mais que ele tentasse lutar contra elas. A mulher estava em uma situação muito difícil, já que se tratava dos sentimentos conflitantes de seus _filhos_. E Rin era tão birrenta quanto ela era, aos vinte anos.

Na verdade, Izayoi simpatizava bastante com a idéia de um relacionamento entre os dois, se não fosse pelo fato de saber que os sentimentos de Sesshoumaru por Rin apenas o faziam sofrer. Não entendia bem o motivo da aversão que ela manifestava pelo rapaz, já que Inu Yasha não podia mais ser utilizado como justificativa, visto que o relacionamento dele com o irmão era excelente.

Mais uma vez, ela previa que nuvens negras estavam a se aproximar de sua família: sabia que Sesshoumaru, mesmo que lutando contra, alimentava suas esperanças com relação a Rin, e sabia que Rin acabaria com toda e qualquer esperança de Sesshoumaru. Izayoi sempre sabia.

.-.-.-.

Rin, Izayoi e Inu Taishou sentaram-se no sofá da sala, enquanto que Sesshoumaru subiu para descansar e Inu Yasha foi até a cozinha procurar algo que comer.

- Então, filha... – Inu Taishou começou – Quais motivos a trouxeram de volta antes do planejado?

- Credo, Inu! Até parece que você não gostou de ela ter voltado!!

- Não é isso, Izayoi... A Rin me entende, não é, querida? – a moça acenou positivamente com a cabeça – Eu apenas quero saber os motivos que a fizeram mudar de planos...

- Tudo bem, não briguem por minha causa – ela sorria – Eu entendo sim, tio... Não foi nada demais... Na verdade, eu acabei terminando o meu curso antes do previsto pelo currículo... Eu pretendia passar os três meses restantes em Londres, sei lá... trabalhando, talvez, mas o Kohaku me convenceu a voltar... Aparentemente ele tinha muitas saudades de casa. – o olhar dela estava perdido, e Izayoi percebeu isso, assim como percebeu não haver nenhum brilho especial nos olhos da filha ao falar do namorado. – A propósito... Ele já não deveria ter vindo me procurar?

- Na verdade ele veio, querida... – Rin estreitou os olhos para Izayoi. Sabia que a mãe não aprovava aquele namoro e que, provavelmente, o havia enxotado dali – Veio ontem, saber se eu tinha notícias suas... Não se preocupe, eu o avisei de que você chegaria esta noite...

- Mãe! Porque disse isso, se sabia que eu chegaria pela manhã???

- Porque o seu namorado esteve com você em Londres pelos últimos seis meses. Hoje, você vai ficar com sua família.

A moça sorriu. Izayoi, teria de admitir, tinha toda a razão. Ela e Kohaku estiveram bastante próximos, ultimamente... Próximos demais, até. Queria, realmente, passar um tempo com sua família, como quando era criança, apenas tinha medo de magoar Kohaku. Muito mais do que seu namorado, o garoto era seu amigo de infância.

Sempre tão solícito... sempre tão apaixonado! Kohaku a conquistou há pouco mais de um ano, quando saiu de Nagoya e foi até a Inglaterra, apenas para vê-la. Se conheceram ainda crianças, quando ela e a irmã gêmea de Kohaku, Sango, eram colegas de escola. Ela logo percebeu que o garoto lhe dedicava um sentimento muito forte, mas não o correspondia. No dia da formatura de Sesshoumaru, dois anos antes, Kohaku a tirou para dançar, e, finalmente, contou a ela o que sentia. Rin, na hora, não soube exatamente o que dizer, mas, mais por pena que por qualquer outro motivo, se permitiu ser beijada por ele.

Seis meses depois, ele estava em Londres, sob o falso pretexto de visitar a irmã, estudante de direito em Oxford, e Rin acabou se encantando pelas atitudes do rapaz. Ainda tinha dúvidas se gostava mesmo dele ou se apenas havia se apegado a ele por que lhe oferecia familiaridade, enquanto ela estava em uma terra estranha... Talvez fosse apenas solidão, mas Rin sentia que gostava do rapaz. Sentia que ele nunca agiria com ela da maneira como Takemaru agiu com sua mãe. Confiava em Kohaku.

.-.-.-.

Após uns quarenta minutos de conversa com a mãe e o padrasto, Rin subiu para seu antigo quarto. Queria descansar daquela viagem, e, talvez, dormir um pouco, já que não havia conseguido fazê-lo à noite, graças ao sumiço de Sesshoumaru.

Ela tirou os tênis, jogou-se na cama, e acabou pegando no sono.

No quarto em frente ao dela, Sesshoumaru também estava jogado em sua cama. Ele estava com as mãos atrás da nuca, olhando para o teto, absorto em pensamentos, quando escutou os nós dos dedos de alguém baterem em sua porta. O cheiro era inconfundível.

- Entre, Izayoi...

A porta foi aberta devagar e a figura feminina sorridente entrou, tornando a fechar a porta atrás de si.

- Eu ainda me assusto quando faz isso... Não consigo me acostumar com o fato de você me reconhecer dessa forma.

Ele sorriu de volta para ela. Izayoi era uma das poucas pessoas que viam aquele sorriso. Aliás, quem visse Sesshoumaru com Izayoi dificilmente o reconheceria como o advogado sério de todos os dias no escritório. Lá ele era conhecido por ser frio e impassível, muitos possuíam um medo mortal dele, mas em casa era tudo muito diferente, principalmente com Izayoi.

O rapaz sentou-se na cama, e Izayoi sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Izayoi?

- Na verdade, sim... Mas foi há bastante tempo – ela viu o youkai erguer uma de suas sobrancelhas – Creio que você deve se lembrar de uma festa... Aniversário de casamento, meu e do seu pai... Foi há alguns anos atrás...

- Não entendo aonde quer chegar, sra Taishou... – ele ironizou, mantendo no rosto a expressão intrigada que o deixava perfeitamente lindo.

- Ah, querido! Você tinha dezoito anos... Foi a primeira vez que percebi seus olhares em direção à Rin... – Para muitos, passaria despercebido, mas ela viu o rosto dele ficar levemente corado – Ela vestia um vestido de um tom verde que, na minha opinião, era um tanto quanto esquisito, mas ainda assim estava linda. Os traços femininos recém lhe apareciam no corpo, era praticamente uma criança... apenas treze anos! A diferença de idade entre vocês dois era tão gritante naquela época, que eu logo descartei a primeira hipótese que passou pela minha cabeça. – Sesshoumaru ouvia o relato totalmente perplexo, sem conseguir manifestar nenhum som – Pensei que você apenas havia se impressionado... Era a primeira vez que ela se vestia como uma mocinha... – ela sorriu e estendeu a mão para tocar o rosto de Sesshoumaru – Mas seus olhares não a abandonaram quando ela não mais usava aquele vestido... Você gostava dela, filho. Gostava sim. Achei que era coisa de adolescente, que passaria com o tempo, mas pelo que vejo... É muito mais do que isso. Talvez ninguém mais saiba disso, Sesshoumaru, mas eu sei.

- Izayoi, eu...

- Não, não, querido... Não adianta arranjar desculpas. Há muitos anos que eu tenho observado esse seu comportamento. – ela abriu um sorriso de cumplicidade – E não pense que eu irei recriminá-lo! Sabe que eu o amo como filho, não? – ele assentiu com a cabeça – Seria maravilhoso que vocês se acertassem... Você a ama?

Ele exitou por um instante. Ninguém nunca soube de nada... Quer dizer, _ele_ nunca falou nada a ninguém, mas pelo jeito, Izayoi _sempre soube_. Mas agora, que importava? Se não confiasse em Izayoi, não confiaria nem em si mesmo.

- Eu... eu acho que sempre a amei. – ele abaixou a cabeça e fitou suas próprias mãos, buscando coragem para fazer o que nunca fazia: falar de seus sentimentos – Pensei que fosse apenas um carinho fraternal... Que, inconscientemente, eu retribuísse todo o cuidado que você teve comigo me preocupando com ela... Nesse dia que você falou... Ah, Kami! Pelos céus, ela estava tão linda! Pela primeira vez, eu não quis que ela me considerasse como um irmão. – ele buscou conforto dentro dos olhos da madrasta – Me repreendi tanto por isso, Izayoi.... Eu já era praticamente um homem feito, e ela ainda era considerada uma criança. Sabe bem o que meu pai diria a respeito...

- O seu pai não é com quem devemos nos preocupar, ainda. – ela pôs suas duas mãos sobre uma das mãos dele, que as segurou – Querido, eu criei você, e também criei a Rin... Creio que não há outra pessoa nesse mundo que conheça os dois tão bem quanto eu, modéstia à parte. – ela se pôs em pé – Se quer mesmo conquistar a minha filha... Desculpe, Sesshoumaru, mas está fazendo _tudo errado_!

Ele riu, sacudindo lentamente a cabeça.

- Pretende me dar conselhos, Izayoi?

- E porque não? – Pôs as mãos na cintura, inquisidoramente – Conselho número um: Rin é birrenta, até mais do que eu mesma, na idade dela. Você precisa _desarmá-la_, meu caro, se quiser ter um pouco de respeito da parte dela.

Sesshoumaru esboçava um sorriso aliviado. Quando Izayoi começou com aquele assunto, ele viu uma grande tempestade se armando. Viu seu pai com raios saindo dos olhos, acusando-o de ser incestuoso e imoral. Dava graças aos céus por Izayoi ser tão compreensiva.

- E eu presumo que você saiba o que exatamente eu tenho que fazer para desarmá-la, não?

Ela estreitou os olhos, ao ver o sorriso irônico no rosto dele. A relação que mantinham já estava acostumada às ironias de Sesshoumaru e à sensibilidade imensa de Izayoi.

- Ahá! É aí que entra o conselho número dois: Rin já tem uma grande gama de homens lhe fazendo todas as vontades; Seu pai, Inu Yasha, Kohaku e até mesmo você, rapaz... Ela precisa de alguém que lhe ponha freios, que a mande calar aquela boca, de vez em quando!

- Izayoi, se eu mandar a sua filhinha calar a boca, aí sim que ela vai me odiar...

Ela olhou para ele como quem olha para uma criancinha frustrada.

- Ela _já_ te odeia, Sesshoumaru... O que tem a perder?

Ele tinha que admitir... Izayoi estava, mais uma vez, coberta de razão.

**.**

**Fim do capítulo Seis**

**.**

**

* * *

**

.

_**Então, que acharam? Alguém aí imaginou que a Izayoi iria tramar "contra" a própria filha? Quem me dera ter alguem tramando uma dessas "contra"(ou a favor de) mim! Izayoi é uma mulher de quarenta anos que já tomou muito na cara, é esperta e experiente e vai dar uma forcinha para o nosso casal se entender...**_

_** Ah! Kohaku deve aparecer no próximo capítulo, preparem-se!  
**_

**_Espero Comentários! _  
**

**Respostas:**

**Bek-chan: **Benvinda, querida! Eu pretendo deixar a Rin assim, birrenta, por algum tempo ainda, mesmo depois que ela já se descobrir/admitir apaixonada pelo "irmão". Sua sugestão foi anotada e será usada, com toda a certeza, ótima idéia! Beijos, fofa... continue por aqui!

**Naty Trajano: **e aí? demorei? Digamos que eu também gosto desse Sesshoumaru que chega e agarra... Se é que tu me entende... rsrsrsrs Não acho isso assim tão clichê, tu és romântica (tambem sou). Prometo que ele vai ter mais atitude, agora... Pelo menos vou tentar, ok? beijoooo!

**Paty Saori: **Amassos? sugestão anotada!^^ Eu mando eles sim, mas tu vai ter que pedir uma autorização por escrito pra tia Rumiko, já que nenhum dos dois me pertence... mas assim que eu der pra o Sesshy e pra o Inu umas férias, quando a fic acabar, mando eles voltarem ao Nihon pra te visitar... Patrícia, tu poderías me dar uma ajudinha com o idioma japonês? Coisa básica... Só pra deixar a fic mais incrementada. Kisu!

**Queen: **Ainda não sei bem de que forma vou explorar essa reunião de família, mas eu queria deixar mais evidentes os laços que existem entre todas essas personagens... Alguma dica? Eu me antecipei à tua última sugestão, e acabei escrevendo mais ou menos aquilo que dissestes, né? Sobre a ajuda, e tal... Tuas idéias são muito benvindas, Queen. Espero continuar recebendo os teus "palpites". Beijo grande, e obrigada pelos elogios!

**Meyllin: **Benvinda! Só eu sei o quanto é difícil ficar fazendo essas maldades com o Sesshoumaru... Tenho vontade de por ele no meu colo e depois pedir um milhão de desculpas por escrever a fic... Mas eu devo ser forte, ele ainda vai ter que passar por algumas, mas o capítulo mostrou que não vai estra sozinho nessa, né? A Izayoi sabe bem como lidar com a birra da filha. Beijo, querida... continue acompanhando, tá?

**Letícia: **Eu, no lugar da Rin, já teria admitido gostar dele há muito tempo... Se tu gostou da forma como a Izayoi tratou os meninos no último capítulo, deve ter gostado mais ainda do comportamento dela neste aqui... Izayoi criou o Sesshy desde os cinco anos de idade, ela conhece e ama ele como ninguém... Beijo, ja nee!

**Rukia-hime:** Uia! alguém se ligou na foto! Não posso falar a respeito ainda, mas isso vai ser bem interessante, prometo! Sabe que às vezes eu tenho uma raiva da Rin? Pô! o cara tá praticamente babando, e ela fica se fazendo de durona! Ô, lá em casa... rsrsrrs beijo, linda... té mais!

_**Bom, ninas... por hoje é só... Até a próxima!**_

**_Bye!_  
**

**

* * *

  
**


	9. Capítulo Sete

**Oi Pessoas! Sei que esse capítulo demorou, mas acho que vai valer um pouquinho a pena, tá? estou tentando adiantar essa fic, pq quero que ela tome um rumo definido o mais rápido possível, evitando que eu cometa besteiras...**

**Beijinhos, boa leitura!  
**

* * *

.

**Capítulo Sete**

**.  
**

Rin abriu os olhos, sentindo o braço direito dormente, e então se deu conta do ocorrido: pegara no sono, sem querer, e havia deitado de mal-jeito.

Ela sentou-se na cama macia, devagar, e esfregou os olhos, tentando se situar no tempo e espaço. A luz solar intensa invadia o quarto através da porta da sacada, e Rin deduziu que já deveria passar do meio-dia. Caminhou até o pequeno banheiro ao lado do _closet_, e lavou o rosto com bastante água fria. Ao erguer as mãos em concha para levar a água ao rosto, ela deu uma breve olhada para aquela cicatriz em seu braço direito, e, depois de enxugar-se, dedicou alguns instantes para analisar a marca.

Já nem se lembrava mais de como era seu braço sem aquela marca rosada, que agora, depois de adulta, ia de três centímetros abaixo do pulso até uns cinco antes do cotovelo, tendo cerca de meio centímetro de largura. Com o indicador da mão esquerda, ela percorreu toda a cicatriz, percebendo-lhe a textura lisa e destacada do restante da sua pele. Lembrava-se da dor, lembrava-se do fato... E lembrava-se dos olhos dourados, envoltos em uma preocupação singular, que a observavam naquele dia, quando despertou do breve desmaio.

Sesshoumaru estivera o tempo todo ao seu lado, disseram-lhe. Mesmo sob as exortações de Inu Taishou, o rapazinho não saiu de perto dela até que acordasse.

Porque Tsubaki-san tinha que ter dito aquelas coisas? Agora Rin não conseguia deixar de pensar nele. De pensar em todas as vezes que o destratara, de pensar em _quando_, exatamente, tudo aquilo havia começado. A última coisa que queria, naquele momento,era pensar nele. Ela imaginava que Sesshoumaru estaria no quarto dele, que, por sinal, era em frente ao seu... De alguma forma, tinha medo de que ele pudesse escutar seus pensamentos. Queria não ter mais que pensar nele, aliás, nunca mais.

Andou a passos rápidos até o closet, e abriu algumas portas e gavetas, confirmando aquilo que já sabia: suas roupas estavam extremamente perfumadas e limpas, nenhuma das peças tinha sequer vestígio de cheiro de roupa guardada, e apresentavam-se na rígida organização que Rin adorava, separadas por cor, tipo de peça e freqüência de uso. "Izayoi Taishou ataca novamente", pensou, com um sorriso.

Ela se deu conta, nesse instante, de que estivera muito tempo fora de casa... As roupas que ela amava quando adolescente agora lhe pareciam um pouco antiquadas, seria necessário "limpar" o armário, e comprar coisas novas, já que não trouxera quase nada de Londres.

- Que bom que algumas coisas nunca saem de moda... – Murmurou para si mesma, enquanto pegava uma bermuda jeans justa, que ficava a altura dos joelhos, e uma baby-look branca de algodão. – Perfeito! – disse em voz alta, depois de ver-se vestida no grande espelho fixado na parte interna da porta do closet.

Rin riu de si mesma por um instante. Estava na sua casa, com a sua família. Que importância teria se as roupas que usava estavam ou não fora de moda? "Sesshoumaru..." Sentiu seu rosto queimando, o coração acelerado. Não! Não deveria se importar com a opinião dele, muito menos sobre sua aparência.... Embora devesse admitir que era bastante agradável perceber o olhar atento de um homem como Sesshoumaru sobre si.

.

**~*~**

.

Ao descer as escadas, Rin pôde reconhecer as vozes vindas do lado de fora. Ela atravessou a sala de estar e saiu pela porta envidraçada que dava acesso ao quintal dos fundos, encontrando os outros quatro sentados ao redor de uma mesa quadrada de madeira, à beira da piscina. Eles conversavam e tomavam alguns refrescos, a exceção de Inu Taishou, que bebia um drink qualquer que ela não reconhecia.

- Oh, querida... descansou bastante?

Rin não conseguia decifrar a expressão de Izayoi, mas tinha certeza de que podia ver alguma armação escondida naquele sorriso. Ela conhecia bem aquele jeito trigueiro, como de uma criança que tentava esconder suas traquinagens. Apenas franziu o cenho, limitando-se a responder.

- Creio que tenha sido o suficiente... Me admiro por você não ter me chamado antes...

A garota esboçava uma certa decepção, por perceber que sua falta, aparentemente, não fora muito sentida, enquanto estivera dormindo. Dirigiu-se até a mesa, procurando o local mais distante de Sesshoumaru para poder se sentar. Mas não teve chance, já que ele se levantou em seguida, sacando alguma coisa do bolso da bermuda.

O rapaz olhou para o pequeno aparelho prateado em suas mãos, pronunciando algo que Rin demorou a decodificar, de tão baixa e grave que sua voz saiu. Ele pediu licença, se dirigindo para perto da piscina, de costas para os outros, e atendeu o celular. Foi então que ela entendeu o que ele havia dito... A palavra foi "Sara".

- Oi, linda... Não, eu não estou ocupado...

Rin permaneceu parada no mesmo lugar, seguindo Sesshoumaru com os olhos, enquanto ele dava passos lentos, sem direção, falando ao celular com a namorada. Então ela viu.

Sesshoumaru segurava o telefone com a mão direita, e algo fez a raiva faiscar nos olhos de Rin, algo que ela não havia visto no carro, e tinha certeza de que não estava ali, no dia anterior. Uma discreta aliança dourada cintilava na mão direita dele sob a luz do sol. Uma aliança de noivado.

Por um instante, ela desligou completamente da realidade. Já não prestava mais atenção à conversa dele com Sara, já nem se lembrava que toda a sua família estava ali. Apenas a imagem da aliança girava em sua mente... Como ele pôde!?

- Algum problema, querida?

A voz de Izayoi a trouxe de volta. Ao olhar para a mãe, ela pôde perceber um leve tom de zombaria, talvez sarcasmo, escondido sob a preocupação daquela pergunta.

- Nada... Acho que dormi por tempo demais, e minha pressão deve ter baixado...

- Sente-se... – ela indicou a cadeira aonde Sesshoumaru estivera sentado, e Rin sentou prontamente, sem nem perceber esse detalhe – Estávamos comentando sobre a noiva do Sesshoumaru... Você já a conhece?

Rin encheu um copo com o suco da jarra a sua frente. Precisava de qualquer coisa na qual centrar sua atenção, e assim parecer desinteressada por aquele assunto.

- Hum... – Sorveu um gole, de olhos fechados, sentindo o líquido gelado em sua garganta – O Inu me falou a respeito... – Apontou o irmão com o queixo, ao pronunciar o nome – Parece que é uma espécie de "Madre Tereza"...

Rin se amaldiçoou pela frase no exato instante em que a deixou escapar. Para alguém que queria mostrar total falta de interesse, ela estava sendo muito hostil.

- Oh, absolutamente, querida. – Izayoi apressou-se em rebater. A reação de Rin estava em perfeita sincronia com seus planos. – Sara é uma moça excelente, mas não creio que possa ser definida dessa forma... Bem, ela é _bonita demais_ para ser comparada à Madre Tereza. – Os olhos de Rin reviraram. Até mesmo sua mãe estava encantada pela tal Sara! – Mas, em todo o caso... Falávamos sobre a novidade... Sesshoumaru nos contou que eles ficaram noivos, ontem à noite!

Rin por um instante viu um jato de suco saindo pela sua boca. Se viu engasgando e tossindo, vermelha, roxa, verde de raiva! Mas então percebeu que apenas estava paralisada, com o copo na mão, sem ter cuspido, sem ter engasgado. Depois dos comentários lisonjeiros que sua mãe havia feito a Sara, ela havia esquecido completamente da visão da aliança na mão de Sesshoumaru.

Então era isso? Ela passara a noite se revirando na cama – a primeira noite em casa, após uma longa temporada no exterior – enquanto ele propunha casamento àquela mulher? "E depois de todo aquele discurso de '_estou feliz que tenha voltado_'... Cachorro...".Ela enrubesceu com seus próprios pensamentos. Desde quando se preocupava com o que Sesshoumaru fazia de sua vida? E desde quando esperava que ele manifestasse algum tipo de consideração para com ela?

Claro que vê-lo vestindo apenas uma toalha no dia anterior - e ainda mais com a forma como ele lhe olhou, e como falou com ela naquele momento – fez com que algumas teorias involuntárias surgissem em sua mente. E depois do maldito comentário de Tsubaki, pela manhã, Sesshoumaru estava ocupando sua mente por tempo demais.

- Nossa, eu pensei que nenhuma mulher nesse mundo fosse capaz de agüentar o seu enteado além da senhora, mãe...

- Rin!

O tom duro da voz grave e masculina fez com que Rin se lembrasse de que não estavam apenas ela e a mãe naquela mesa. Ela ergueu os olhos e sentiu muito remorso, ao encarar a face irritada do padrasto.

- Eu não gosto que você fale assim do Sesshoumaru, Rin... Ele é meu filho, lembra? Seu irmão.

Ela abaixou os olhos, para em seguida erguê-los, com expressão arrependida.

- Desculpe, eu falei sem pensar...

Inu Yasha a olhava pasmo, e isso não lhe passou despercebido. A menina o encarou, como que esperando uma resposta para a forma como ele a observava. O irmão tinha as sobrancelhas juntas, e os olhos dourados estavam levemente mais abertos que o normal, uma mosca poderia, com facilidade, passar pela fenda deixada entre seus lábios. Parecia o rosto de alguém que acabara de perceber algo surpreendente. Rin sentiu medo. Mas ele suavizou-se rapidamente, esboçando um sorriso para sua irmã mais velha.

- Lembra que dia é hoje, Rin? – Como a expressão dela era ainda mais confusa que antes, ele não esperou pela resposta – A Ayame... É aniversário dela.

Rin reconsiderou os fatos, tentando centrar-se no que Inu Yasha estava dizendo. Que dia era mesmo? Dez? Doze? Claro! O aniversário da Ayame!

- Kouga preparou uma baita festa, num bar aqui perto... Eles já sabem que você voltou, tenho certeza que não vão te perdoar se você não for...

- Bom, primeiro eu tenho que ligar pro Kohaku... E acho que vou ter que comprar algumas roupas, já que as minhas...

Ela parou de falar, pois duas mãos pálidas e fortes se apoiaram no outro lado da mesa, exatamente à sua frente, e o dono delas roubou-lhe totalmente o fôlego e a paciência, com seu quase-sorriso deslumbrante. Ela pôs no rosto a sua expressão mais emburrada, ao ouvir a voz melodiosa e baixa, soando com evidente divertimento. Rin se perguntava o que será que ele estivera conversando com a "noiva" para ficar de tão bom-humor

- Sara lhe pede desculpas, Izayoi, mas não poderá vir até aqui. Os alunos dela têm três recitais essa semana, e ela mesma vai se apresentar com a orquestra na quinta. É uma pena.

Rin se levantou, rapidamente, pedindo licença. Quando Izayoi perguntou aonde ia com tanta pressa, ela apenas disse que iria sair, e dirigiu-se à escada que dava acesso aos quartos. Inu Yasha a seguiu, alcançando-a pouco depois de ficarem fora da vista dos outros.

- O que deu em você, Rin? Eu sei das suas reservas com o Sesshoumaru, mas porque toda essa raiva, essa agressividade com a Sara, que você nem conhece ainda?

Ela desvencilhou o braço que ele segurava, o encarando de maneira brava.

- Qual é, Inu Yasha? Eu não estou sendo agressiva com essa garota, pelo simples motivo que eu nunca a vi na vida! Como posso ser agressiva se não tivemos nenhum contato? – Ela respirou fundo, tentando não parecer histérica – Acontece que eu estou de péssimo humor, e não me agrada muito ficar exaltando a vida amorosa daquele idiota... Pouco me importa o quanto a noiva dele seja perfeita! Agora deixa eu ir trocar de roupa... Temos uma festa pra ir, e eu tenho que comprar alguma coisa pra vestir urgentemente!

- Rin, seu closet tá lotado – ele constatou, desanimado.

- Lotado de roupinhas de uma Rin com quinze anos de idade... Acho que eu não caberia na metade daquelas peças... Quer ir comigo até o Shopping?

- Tá, pode ser... te espero lá embaixo...

Ele ficou ali, observando a porta se fechar... Com algumas hipóteses martelando a sua cabeça.

- Será...? – murmurou para si mesmo.

.

**Fim do capítulo Sete**

**.  
**

* * *

**Nossa! A festa promete, hein? ainda estou planejando alguns acontecimentos interessantes pra essa noite, Aceito sugestões!**

**Bom, não dá pra responder às reviews, dessa vez, mas agradeço a TODAS as minhas queridas leitoras que deixam reviews e fazem valer a sua opinião! AMO vocês...**

**Bjo, DEIXEM REVIEW!  
**


End file.
